I'm only human
by Thoas
Summary: Je ne suis qu'un simple humain. Tu me fais mal, Derek, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu es si égoiste et j'en souffre. Je saigne par ta faute, ma santé s'affaiblit, je vais mourir, par ta faute. Mais je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Je ferais tout pour toi, je fais déjà tout pour toi. Mais tu me blesses, tu ne sais pas qu'un humain peut se casser. Songfic. Sterek.


_Hey les gens, je vous présente une songfic sterek un peu sad sur la chanson human de Christina Perri._

 _La chanson ne m'appartient pas et teen wolf appartient à Jeff Davis, je n'ai fait que sortir l'histoire de mon esprit tordu._

 _J'espère tout de même que tout cela va vous plaire ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Encore une fois. Tu as plaqué ma tête contre le volant de ma voiture. Mon nez saigne. Et j'ai mal. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta force, tu es un loup-garou et moi je ne suis qu'un simple humain. Tu ne t'imagines pas que je puisse en souffrir. Tu ne sais pas que j'en souffre et c'est ça le problème avec toi : tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas les efforts que je fais pour toi, tu ne les vois pas. Je t'aime, tu sais ? Et je ferais tout pour toi.

 _I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

Dès que tu me le demandes, je fais. Je fais des recherches pour toi et ta meute, je me suis battu à vos côtés. Je t'ai même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, tu te souviens ? Peut-être que tu ne le sais pas, peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais tu ne m'as jamais remercié. Il m'arrive de ne pas dormir pendant plusieurs nuits de suite pour toi, de ne pas faire ce que j'ai envie de faire parce que tu me le demande, de passer à côté d'une vie que je mérite, de passer à côté d'une vie qu'il serait normal que j'aie.

 _If that's what you want_

Je ferais tout pour toi, tu le sais ? Je ferais tout parce que c'est ce que tu désires. Tu n'as même plus besoin de me menacer, tu n'as plus besoin de me faire du mal. Je résiste toujours un peu, pour la forme, mais au final, je fais. Je ferais tout pour toi.

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

Je ferais tout, tout, absolument tout. Si tu partais, je courrais pendant des heures pour te rattraper. Si tu mourais, je mourrais avec toi. Juste pour être avec toi. Je te suivrais ou que tu ailles et même si un jour tu ne voulais plus que je sois à tes côtés, je me cacherais dans l'ombre sans que jamais tu ne me voies.

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it, I can do it_

Je ferais tout pour toi, mais tu ne feras jamais rien pour moi. Je te donne tout en sachant que je n'aurais rien en retour. Je n'obtiens de toi que des coups, des insultes et des grognements. J'ai mal, Derek. Tu me fais mal. Et je t'aime peut-être un peu pour cela. Peut-être que j'aime le mal que tu me fais. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes sûrement un peu aussi. Mais tu n'as jamais été très à l'aise avec les sentiments. Ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime aussi pour cela. Et les histoires d'un soir ne me font pas peur quand elles te concernent. Ton corps contre le mien dans ce brouillard de luxure. Tes mains glissent dans mon dos, mes hanches, mon ventre. Tu me touches, je te touche aussi. Des cris, des gémissements proviennent de mes lèvres entrouvertes. J'ai chaud. Très chaud. Je te sens. Je te sens tout autour de moi. En moi. Les draps me collent à la peau. Nos sueurs se mélangent. Je sens ta langue caressait ma bouche résolument fermée désormais, je la sens en demander l'entrée et je te la refuse. Pas si tu ne m'aimes pas en retour. Pas si je ne suis pour toi qu'un divertissement. Pas si tu ne me montres pas que tu veux que notre histoire évolue. Tu ne m'aimes pas assez. Tout pue le sexe.

Tu m'as encore plaqué contre un mur. Mon corps est couvert d'hématomes qui t'appartiennent. Mon père pense que quelqu'un au lycée me harcèle. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait pas que c'est toi. Toi non plus. Tu ne vois pas. Tu ne vois pas que je boite à cause de toi, que ma santé s'affaiblit par ta faute, tu ne vois pas que je suis fragile, que je suis humain. Tu ne vois pas ce que tu me fais subir. Et je ne te le dis pas, je n'ose pas. Tu m'as encore plaqué contre un mur et j'ai mal. Tu es si proche de moi, je sens ton souffle caressait ma clavicule. Et tu me fais si peur parce que j'ai mal et que je ne veux pas que tu le voies.

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

Dans la salle de bain, au-dessus de l'évier, ce couteau posé sur mon poignet et je pense à la douleur, à nous, à notre histoire qui n'évolue pas. Du sang coule. Je suis humain. J'ai d'autres plaies, des plus vieilles qui n'ont pas encore cicatrisé. Je suis humain, je ne guéris pas comme vous. Je suis faible, je sais. Je suis trop faible pour être avec toi. Mais je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, je n'y parviens pas, je ne parviens pas à t'éloigner de mon coeur. Mon sang coule et je crois que j'aime ça. Cette couleur rouge, ce liquide, me rappellent toi, parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, je saigne. Tu me fais saigner. Cette lame qui me coupe, ça m'excite. Je saigne beaucoup, sûrement trop mais la douleur disparaît derrière des larmes que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. Et je ne parviens pas à empêcher mon sourire d'apparaître. Sourire qui se transforme en rire. Je me sens bien, je suis bien là, à penser à toi. Seulement à penser à toi, je ne t'aurais jamais. Mais je me sens heureux. Alors pourquoi pleurer ? J'entends mon père toquait à la porte. Il se demande ce qui m'arrive. Il ne doit pas savoir. Toi non plus. Ta voix se mêle à la sienne. Tu es là aussi. Tu m'ordonnes d'ouvrir la porte. Tu m'ordonnes, comme toujours, tu ne sais pas me parler gentiment, ni même me parler de façon normale, tout simplement. Tu m'ordonnes, tu grognes, tu frappes et j'exécute toujours. Pas cette fois. Il fait jour mais je ne vois rien, mes larmes me brouillent la vue. Je me cogne contre une étagère, les objets posés dessus tombent. Certains cassent. Il y a du verre partout par terre mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. Je titube et je marche dessus sans qu'aucune douleur ne se fasse ressentir. Mes pieds nus et blessés me paraissent ridicules, je préfère me concentrer sur ta voix et celle de mon père. Tu me dis que tu sens le sang, que tu sais que c'est le mien et tu me hurles d'arrêter de jouer et d'ouvrir cette porte. Odorat surdéveloppé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tous tes sens surdéveloppés, comme tu le dis toujours si bien, ne t'ont pas aidé à comprendre que je n'allais pas bien, que je souffrais. Par ta faute ! La porte s'ouvre enfin parce que tu l'as défoncée et je te vois. Tu me regardes, droit dans les yeux. Tes yeux bleus. Ils me fixent. Tu es immobile, tu ne comprends pas. Et mes lèvres mimes silencieusement cette phrase : **c'est de ta faute**.

Tu me prends par la taille, ton visage enfui dans le creux de mon épaule et tu me murmures que je suis beau. Je ne te vois pas mais je devine que tu rougis. Tu es si timide. Je te plais, maintenant je le sais et ça te gène parce que, quelque part, ça te rend faible.

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _I'm only human_

Je ferais tout pour toi. Même me tailler les veines parce que la douleur que je ressens me ferait presque penser à celle que tu me fais subir chaque jour. Tu m'en demande beaucoup, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas capable de faire certaines des choses que tu me demandes mais je le fais quand même, parce que je ferais tout pour toi. Et je me tue peu à peu à la tâche. Je ne suis qu'un humain. Et je meurs un peu plus à chaque fois. Par ta faute. Je ne suis qu'un humain, ce que tu n'as jamais étais. Tu ne te rends pas compte que j'ai plus besoin de certaines choses que vous. Je t'aime, Derek, et à quel moment te rendras-tu compte que tu m'aimes aussi ? Que tu as besoin de moi ? Tu ne veux pas y croire, tu n'y arrives pas. Et quand je serais mort, tu ne pourras que regretter tout ce que j'étais. Je sais que je vais mourir, par ta faute. Et pourtant je continue à faire ce que tu veux que je fasse. Je ferais tout pour toi.

 _I can turn it on_

 _Be a good machine_

 _I can hold the weight of worlds_

 _If that's what you need_

 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it, I can do it, I'll get through it_

Et j'envoie tout balader. Parce que j'ai beau t'aimer, j'en ai assez ! J'ai mal et c'est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute ! Je n'en peux plus. Je souffre. C'est de ta faute. De te faute. **TA FAUTE !**

 _I'm only human, I'm only human_

 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_

 _Until I've had enough_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Traduction des phrases :_

 _Je peux retenir mon souffle_

 _Je peux me mordre la langue_

 _Je peux rester éveillé des jours durant_

 _Si c'est ce que tu veux_

 _Être ton numéro un_

 _Je peux feindre un sourire_

 _Je peux forcer un rire_

 _Je peux danser et jouer la scène_

 _Si c'est ce que tu demandes_

 _Te donner tout ce que je suis_

 _Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire_

 _Mais je suis seulement humain_

 _Et je saigne quand je tombe_

 _Je suis seulement humain_

 _Et je m'effondre et je fonds en larmes_

 _Tes mots dans ma tête, des couteaux dans mon coeur_

 _Tu me renforces et ensuite je craque_

 _Je suis seulement humain_

 _Je peux raviver ça_

 _Être une bonne machine_

 _Je peux supporter le poids des mondes_

 _Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin_

 _Être ton tout_

 _Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux m'en sortir_

 _Je suis seulement humain, je suis seulement humain_

 _Juste un petit être humain_

 _Je peux supporter tellement de choses_

 _Jusqu'à ce que j'en aie assez_


End file.
